


While You Were Sleeping

by meiyamie



Series: Things You Said Prompts [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/pseuds/meiyamie
Summary: Based on tumblr's 'Things You Said' prompt. As requested: "Things you said when you thought I was asleep".





	While You Were Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> -As requested by Kiyoko_Queen on Twitter.

It began as light-hearted bantering during one of the few times Tooru stayed behind after practice. Before both of them knew it, it turned into sly flirting, then a date that ended with Tooru eating Kiyoko out on his couch right after dinner.

Of course he was good with his tongue, he practices it as often as his serves, Kiyoko thought. But she never dared tell him, no matter how much he egged her on.

In the days that followed, Kiyoko was still the aloof club manager who politely ignored Tooru’s quips. She was discrete, waiting until the rest of the team was out of earshot before retorting, which would end with with one of them somehow tying it in to having her over so they could talk things through. Or not.

Kiyoko made sure she never stayed through the night. As soon as Tooru was asleep, she slipped out of the bed or picked herself off the floor, dressed up, and saw herself out. There would be no mention of that night until the next time they were alone together. They don’t message each other, though there are occasional likes on Facebook or Instagram.

One night, it took longer than usual for Tooru to sleep after sex. Kiyoko finally decided to rest her eyes, but remained awake as Tooru lay next to her.

A long time passed.

“Hey Shimizu, would you have coffee with me after practice?” Oikawa said out loud, “In daylight, for once? Heh. You don’t have to come over after. I would just like to get to know you. Or something.” Before Kiyoko could reply, she felt him roll over to his side away from her. He thought she was asleep, Kiyoko realized. "Or not.” He sighed, “Forget it. I ruined it for both of us. Maybe I should start seeing someone else.” He muttered.

Kiyoko was amused.

She stayed in that night, to Tooru’s surprise. The following morning, as the light streamed through his window, she turned to face him. She waited until he stirred from sleep, and propped her head up on her arm to look at him.

“Hey Oikawa, would you have breakfast with me? In daylight for once?”

She saw his face frown in confusion at her words. She continued, “You don’t have to ask me to stay. I would just like to get to know you. Or something.”

He rubbed his eyes, and blinked at her -- shocked.

Kiyoko calmly looked back at him, waiting for his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you for reading! Leave a kudos, a comment, or [tweet me](http://twitter.com/meiyamie).  
> -There are still some open prompts, feel free to prompt me for BNHA, Persona 3, Persona 4, and HQ ships [here](https://twitter.com/meiyamie/status/1061217325066514432)


End file.
